Crimson Sky
by YiQian
Summary: Transfer student Hikari realizes that there's something .... strange about the night class. As she unravels the mystery of the Night Dorm, she unlocks her long forgottn past and her awaiting destiny.
1. Red

Red

The moon shined down brightly as the gentle wind carried the falling cherry blossoms. Pale pink flowers danced gleefully in the air before landing on the ground. They mimicked the movement of snowflakes and, in the shroud of darkness, they looked just as white. Twinkling stars glimmered even brighter against the navy sky. The beautiful night scenery seemed mocking next to the horrors that it concealed.

"Red…..red…" she whispered. Her short black hair was messy from having just climbed out of bed. Chocolate colored eyes wide with a mixture of fear and curiosity. A minute before she had been awakened by the sound of her mother's screaming voice. Now, in front of her lay two lifeless bodies drenched in blood. The three year old could barely grasp the concept of what had just happened. "Why are Mommy and Daddy covered in red?" she asked her voice seemed to echo in the unreal silence. She was standing before a small cottage style house in the middle of a forest. The lonely building looked as though it was going to swallow her up.

"I knew I smelled something delicious" laughed a shadowy figure behind of her. She spun around to find two blood red eyes glowed in the darkness, thirsty for something more than water. "I thought it wasn't them…. But I needed a taste just to be sure" he chuckled "I guess I went a bit overboard." His malicious smile grew wider and wider with each word, slowly revealing a pair of sharp fangs that dripped with the blood of their latest victims. The shadowy figure glanced at the two corpses that were alive and breathing only a few seconds ago. The poor girl was too confused to move.

"Why are Mommy and Daddy covered in red?" she asked again. He laughed.

"What a pity. I suppose I didn't need to kill those two…Oh well, it's all the same to me." He turned his attention to the girl. "It's time for the main course!" he screamed, still smiling. She barely had time to react. The shadow pounced on her with remarkable super human speed. Her tiny body was no match for him. She screamed, but in the dark forest, no one could hear her. He opened his mouth, preparing for the bite.

Before he could reach his meal, though, another figure sailed through the air and knocked the attacker off his prey. The newcomer landed gracefully on his feet. The same could not be said to the other. "Vincent" hissed the shadow, who was now lying on the floor paralyzed "What are you doing here?" his smile had been wiped clean off his face. There were now two pairs of red eyes.

"I should be asking that question. This area is off limits. You know that." said Vincent.

"But it smelled so good. I just had to have a taste."

Vincent's eyes narrowed. The dark shadow realized that his choice of words were not the ones that Vincent wanted to hear. It was silent for a long while. Then Vincent stared to walk towards the assailant. The man realized that there would be dire consequences for his mistake.

"No, no! Vincent please have mercy! I'm sorry! Please! it won't happen again! I promise!" he pleaded. But his apology was too little too late. Vincent was upon him. He pick the man up by the shirt so that they were facing each other. Fear was in the man's eyes. With one quick swoop, Vincent's hand penetrated the man's chest and pulled out the heart. The number of corpses was now three.

Dropping the organ, Vincent turned the face the girl now. The infant had helped herself into a sitting position and was staring wide eyed at her mysterious savior. The red eyes she had seen before had melted into a soft but icy shade of blue. His long silver hair fell right below the ears. He tried to put on a kind smile, but it turned out looking sorrowful. "I'm sorry you had to see that. But you really scared me back there Hikari" His voice was as gentle as the falling petals.

"Hikari, Hikari" She repeated, still confused and shocked. "That's my isn't it? Why does mister know my name?" He ignored her questions and simply walked towards her. He picked the child up in his strong arms.

"It's ok. Just go to sleep now. Things will be better in the morning." He whispered. She hesitated for a while, then obediently closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

YAY for first submission!!

I'm sill pretty new to this whole thing so if anyone has any pointers or tips please share.

Gammer and spelling corrections are appreciated


	2. Visitor

Visitor

Yuuki's "rebirth" as the vampire princess certainly left a mark on the world. Her return threw off the delicate balance between man and vampire. Even after the great battle, man and beast could not restore the peace that was present before. Needless slaughters on both sides left everyone bitter. Even worse, the number of Grade E vampires has become noticeably larger. Yuuki, Karen, Zero and the others left the academy in order to protect more vulnerable towns from the Grade E's.

Weeks turned into months and months into years. The number of Grade E's has only increased. The sudden disappearings of countless humans has left the world on edge. Yuuki and the others haven't been heard from since they left the academy 15 years ago. With a whole new night class to care for, Chairman Cross is at his wits end trying to fill in for the two absent prefects. He wonders if his dreams of peace between vampire and man will ever come true.

……

"Wow, that's such a shame." said Hikari as she walked. Her long black hair that came halfway down her back was trailing behind her. Brown eyes were searching for the quickest way out of the cluttered corridor. Afternoon classes had just finished. Hikari and her friend wedged their way through the school halls filled with children.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Two gunshot wounds to the neck! Whoever took the time to shot someone twice and then remove the bullets is anything but sane." Said Mika, her brown almost blonde hair was tied into two shoulder length braids. Green eyes wide with excitement.

"Did they find the attacker?"

"No, not yet. But I'll tell you Principle Masataki sure is one lucky man. I mean he got TWO shots to the neck and lived!" Mika held up two fingers for emphasis. "Two!"

"Yes, I heard the first time Mika. Two gunshot wounds alright."

"To the neck" Mika reminded "Your missing vital information here!"

"Whatever" sighed Hikari. Sometimes she wonders if Mika talks just to hear the sound of her own voice "So what are they going to do with all of us? You know since, they can't find anyone to fill Mr. Masataki's job?"The two girls were outside the school now, heading towards the girl's dorms. A cool autumn breeze rustled their grey and white school uniforms. Crisp leafs crackled under their feet.

"They're gonna have to shut this place down."

"Oh really?" hoping her voice had effectively hidden her dismay "So where are you going then?" Mika made a sour face.

"Well, don't know about you but my parents are sending me to Holton Arms Academy for girls. I've seen the girls there and I swear majority of them are BOR-ing." she said stressing the syllables in boring. _At least you have somewhere to go_ thought Hikari. The girls chattered about trivial things as 16year olds often do. They approached their dorm room, but someone was already there waiting for them.

Hikari and Mika entered their room to find a man sitting in a desk chair. His long blond hair was pulled into a ponytail. His glasses could not hide the dark semi-circles under his golden eyes. He stood up when the girls entered. His was of moderate height and he wore a warm smile. "I'm sorry I hope you don't mind." He chimed "Nobody answered when I knocked and the door was unlocked. So I just let myself in."

"Oh that's totally ok! I'm Mi-"

"This is a girl's dorm." interrupted Hikari. "If you have business please go to the main office. They can help you there." Her unusually serious tone felt out of place in the room. _Something doesn't feel right about this guy_ she thought. The man's eyes narrowed as if to say I knew this would happen.

"Hikari! That was so rude of you to say! I'm sorry Sir. She's not usually like this." Mika bowed in a sign of respect. "I apologize for my friend's rude behavior." Mika eyed her friend, prompting her to bow as well. But Hikari was too busy staring at the man, trying to read his expressions. Whatever he was thinking, he hid it well.

"That's alright. I think I'm the rude one here anyways. I think I'll that your friends advice."  
He said as he reached into his coat pocket. He walked towards where the girls were standing and discreetly handed something to Hikari. "I'm sorry to have troubled you ladies." He said with a smile. Quietly he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Hikari slipped the item into her pocket. Whatever it was, the man had clearly intended for only her to see it.

"Hikari! What has gotten into you? That was SO rude of you to do!"

"Oh on" sighed Hikari. "Here we go." Mika may be Hikari's best friend, but sometimes that girl could lecture like a professional mother. And so, for what felt like an hour, Mika reviewed how to behave in front of elders with Hikari.

They chattered for a while. Then completed their homework together. After which, Mika decided to take a shower, leaving Hikari alone with her thoughts.

She pulled out the object that the man had given her earlier. It turned out to be a simple business card. It read:

Kaien Cross

Chairman of Cross Academy

Phone: 721-039-4107

_So that's who he was_. _But why didn't he just say so?_ Perplexed, she turned the card over to find a short message written in black ink.

Meet me at the water fountain in the main courtyard at midnight.

We have matters we need to discuss.

She glanced at the clock on the night stand. 9:30pm it said. She sighed and changed into her pajamas, then placed the card on the nightstand next to the clock. She slipped into bed. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier. _Who does Cross guy think he is? _She thought as she fell asleep.

….

Darkness. Nothing but darkness. Hikari looked around her only to find the color black every direction she turned. "H-hello?" she asked meekly. "Is there anyone there?" Suddenly she heard footsteps to her far right. Startled, she took a step back. "Hello? C-could someone help me?" There was no reply. Only darkness. All of a sudden a pair of red glowing eyes interrupted the lonely darkness. Then another. And another. Soon there were scarlet colored eyes all around her. She could hear them breathing. Panting. Growling. And finally, pouncing-onto her. The dark creatures piled on top of her. Slowly covering up her breathing. She was too weak to fight all of them off. She screamed but no one could hear her. The shadows with red eyes slowly consumed her.

……

Hikari awoke from her sleep shocked and out of breath. Her blankets were covering her head, cutting off her breathing. She threw them off and inhaled the cold night air in quick uneven breaths. _It was just a dream. Just a dream. _She thought to herself in an attempt to calm herself down. She glanced over to Mika who was asleep in the bed next to her. "Just a dream." She whispered. Hikari checked the clock. The eerie green lights glowed 11:30. She glanced at the business card. We have matters we need to discuss. She stared at it disapprovingly.

After washing her face and getting some ice-cold water to cool her down. She sat back down on the bed side and read the card again. _Matter to discuss-yeah right. This guy doesn't even know me._ She thought. _He's probably just a pedifile. _She glanced at the clock again. 11:45 she turned her attention the window. The full moon was bright and shining. _Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a walk._ She studied her sleeping friend who was lying across from her. "Sorry Mika but I'm gonna have to leave you here for a while." She whispered. Hikari grabbed her jacket and was out the door.

The water fountain was only a couple minutes away from her dorm, so Hikari took her time getting there. The brisk night air was exactly what she needed after that dream. The night was cold and Hikari was glad that she had brought a coat. She was taking in the autumn scenery, when she thought she saw someone in the shadows of the trees. Only to be disproven when she looked again. _That dream freaked me out more than I'd thought. _"Hikari! I'm so glad that you've decided to come."She spun around to find the same man from that afternoon. Her body tensed a little.

"Alright Chairman Cross- if that is your real name- what do you want?" She demanded, hoping that her shaking voice would not give her away. He frowned.

"Hikari! You make it sound like I'm the villain. Surely you remember old uncle Cross?"

"I don't have an uncle" She stated _I don't even have parents. _

"Hmmm….." his eyes were penetrating "Well, it's apparent that you want to get straight down to business. So I won't waste any more of our time. Hikari how would you like to attend Cross Academy?" The question caught her off guard.

"…..That's it? That's all you wanted to ask?"

"Well…." He thought for a moment, taking his good ol' time "Yes."

"Why couldn't you just ask in the dorm? Or have the main office call me down?"She was totally puzzled by this secretive behavior over something so simple.

"There are some things that must remain…. private for you sake. But Hikari you still haven't answered my question. Do you want to attend Cross Academy?"

"After you answer _my_ questions. How do you know my name? And why are you being so secretive about all this."

"I tooooold you I'm your uuuuuncle. What kinda uncle would I be if I didn't know my own niece's name?" He sang with a smile. _Clearly this guy is on something_ thought Hikari. His face suddenly turned serious. "And I am being 'secretive' about this meeting for your protection."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Hikari but I'm running low on time. I need a yes or no answer." She thought for a while in the silence of the night.

"Alright." _I've got nowhere else to go._

"Excellent! Well pack your bags and I'll meet you at the front entrance in two days. That's when they send all the students home." He frowned "I'm awfully sorry about what happened to you principle. It's really quiet unfortunate" it was quite for a while.

"It's all right. Unfortune has a habit of following me around." She said as she turned to walk back to her dorm.

As soon as Hikari was out of sight, Kaien turned to face the tree next to him and sighed.

"You should honestly be more careful Vincent. She almost saw you. She's human, not blind." Out of the shadows came a tall man with silver hair and blue eyes.

"She didn't see and that's what matters." He grimaced. "The scent of her blood is even stronger than I remember."

"And yet you still had the will power to stop yourself. Good Job Vincey!"

"I thought I told you never to call me that again." Kaien chuckled at Vincent's disapproval of his nickname. There was silence, both men absorbed in their own thoughts.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" Kaien began. "Since she last saw you."

"Yeah." Vincent's voice was low and quiet. "13 years." More silence "13 long years"

"She'll be closer to you after she moves to Cross Academy but don't think it'll be easier to protect her."

"…yeah I know…." Vincent glanced put at the glowing moon. "But as long as we have noble vampires at the Academy, no level E would dare enter."

"…But will that be enough? You said yourself that the smell of her blood was unusually strong for a human. Will their thirst for blood overwhelm their common sense as vampires?" Vincent gathered his thoughts, trying to find an answer for kaien's questions.

"I can only hope."

………

"By the way Kaien. Why did you bring her out here to ask?"

"Hmmm?"

"Even I'm confused. There's no real reason to have brought her out in the middle of the night to ask her to attend your school. Why did you do it?"

"Oh! That? I just wanted to add some suspense that's all" smiled Kaien. Vincent was not amused.

"So risked her being found by some level E out here just to add a bit of suspense?"

"Pretty much" replied Kaien happily. He realized that he upset Vincent with his words so he quickly added "But I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to her." But Vincent would not forgive him that easily.

"….Vincent? Vincent where did you get that scary metal rod? Wait Vincent wait no I'm sorry it was just a joke! A joke! WHAAAaaaaa!!…"

…….

The next day:

"Chairman Cross?" Asked an office assistant as she entered the room "Chairman Cross, Ms. Honda wants to know when the staff meeting is – OH MY GOD!!" She was staring at the Chairman. He had a lump on the side of his head the size of a baseball and his right eye was deep purple and swollen. "What on earth happened to you Chairman?!"

"Oh this? It's nothing I was ….uh patrolling last night and I tripped over a rock and fell on my head….and eye."

"Oh. Ok… well I hope you feel better" And she left without finishing what she wanted to ask.

"Vincent you're so mean sometimes" whimpered Kaien.

* * *

ALRIGHT!! second update!

Are Kaien's eye's really gold? I not really sure.

Anyways I got a lot of positive reviews for chapter 1

I just want everyone to know that I really appreciate their support!!

Hopefully you guys liked chapter 2 as much as chapter 1

Again Grammer and spelling correction are welcomed.

btw I'm thinking about turning Crimson Sky into a manga.

go to my profile and check out my hompage to see if my art is up to it :)

Thankies


	3. Home

Home

"Is that really all you're bringing?" questioned Kaien as he pointed to Hikari's barely filled duffle bag. All around them students rushed by eager to find their parents. Their uniforms embedded with their school's symbol.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"That's perfectly fine!" _That means less work for me_ he thought happily. "Here, let Uncle Kaien carry that for you"Cheerfully, he took the bag out off of Hikari's shoulder and placed it on his.

"You're not my uncle" she grumbled "so stop calling yourself that." She sighed and followed the chairman to the car that was waiting for them. She silently climbed into the passenger's seat and shut the door. The drive to Cross Academy was long and uneventful. Hikari fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. When she awoke, the car had arrived at its destination. Hikari peered out of her window to see the tall buildings of Cross Academy.

"Welcome to your new home," chimed Kaien as they got out of the vehicle. He took her bag out of the trunk and began walking towards the girl's dorm room. "Follow me to your room." As they walk, the chairman began talking about random facts of the academy, occasionally interrupted by a student passing to say hello.

Kaien's ramblings greatly bored Hikari, so she began surveying the campus when she noticed a boy in the shadow of a nearby building. His silvery white hair looked grey in the darkness and his blue eyes were captivating. He was watching her, observing her. And strangely enough, she did not feel uncomfortable by this. In fact she felt –a connection.

_That's just absurd. _She thought and quickly turned her head away, but she could still feel his eyes following her as she approached the dorms.

"There you go," said the chairman "room 23A, this is where you'll be staying after classes. And lucky for you, we've got an odd number of girl students. So you get this room all to yourself." He set her bag down in front of the door. "I'm afraid I'll have to leave you now. I've got some boring old chairman things to do, but I'm sure you won't mind. If you need any help just give old Uncle Kaien a call. You've already got my number…oh wait would you like some lunch?"

"On thanks, I ate before we left." She said blankly. He smiled and walked away in the direction that he came.

_The old fool finally left. _She thought as she opened the door. The inside was much like the dorm room that she had left. Her eyes scanned through the furniture: two tables, two study desks, a mini fridge, a small TV, ect. _I guess I'll be getting a roommate soon; it's very obvious this room was meant for two people._ She plopped herself down on the couch and switched on the TV. But she was oblivious to the moving pictures on the screen. Hikari was too busy thinking about the past few days and how strange they were.

She thought for hours, and soon the sun outside disappeared behind the trees of the school. Hikari switched off the TV and unpacked her PJ's. She changed and climbed into one of the uniform beds. Staring at the ceiling, Hikari waited for sleep to come. She closed her eyes and drifted into her thoughts, unaware of the dangerous that awaited her at this school.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

OMG!!

I'm so sorry to everyone who has been watching this story.

School wok really has a habit of taking over your life. And even worst, I submit a lame ass, one shot chapter for you all. Sorry everyone!! I promise that I'll update more often. Hopefully I'll be able to do a chapter once every two weeks. But again, it really depends on my school load. Thank you everyone who have been reading and keeping up the story! I'll try not to disappoint you all. .

Grammar/ spelling corrections are appreciated.


End file.
